Pirates
The Pirates are a faction in Far Cry 3 and in The Far Cry Experience located on the Rook Islands' northern island. They are led by the insane and psychotic Vaas Montenegro. Fuelled by the lust for money, they came to the Rook Islands to rape, pillage, steal, and murder. They are the first enemy faction that Jason Brody encounters and can usually be found patrolling the island or at outposts and are easily distinguishable from the Privateers, Rakyat and common villagers by their red clothing. The Pirates hold a grudge against the Rakyat, and these factions will attack each other on sight. They have an unsteady alliance with Hoyt Volker's Privateers, but this alliance is broken when Jason kills Vaas. The Pirates have lower quality weapons and equipment than the Privateers. Pirates are not exceptionally skilled fighters; they are prone to firing randomly into the bushes or throwing grenades at random in hopes of flushing Jason into the open. After the events of Far Cry 3, they are eliminated by the Rakyat due to their very poor training and tactics. Most likely any remaining pirates return to their countries of origin. Notable Members * Vaas Montenegro (Leader) * Doug (Spotter) * Felipe Types There are multiple types of Pirates, each have different skills and weaknesses: * Pirate Assaulter (Elite)(Boss) * Pirate Charger * Pirate Berserker (Boss) * Pirate Defender (Elite 2 and 3)(Boss) * Pirate Heavy Flamer (CO-OP only) * Pirate Heavy Gunner * Pirate Molotov Thrower * Pirate RPG Shooter (Boss) * Pirate Sniper (Boss) Mission appearances * Make a Break for It * Secure the Outpost * The Medusa's Call * Playing the Spoiler * Prison Break-in * Island Port Hotel * Kick the Hornet's Nest * A Man Named Hoyt * Saving Oliver * Piece of the Past * Down in the Docks * The Motherlode * Lin Cong I Presume * Ambush (Vaas Montenegro) * Warrior Rescue Service * Payback * Fly South * Three Blind Mice * Defusing the Situation * Every Outpost on the North Island * Every Wanted Dead mission on the North Island * Every Trial of the Rakyat Trivia * Some Pirates are less perceptive and may take longer to detect you up close. * They seem to be from numerous parts of the Pacific, Africa and even the Americas. Specifically Indonesia, Jamaica, Kenya, and The Philippines. * Their insignia looks like a white eye with a dot for pupil and three small spikes for eyelashes, it can be seen on the flag in hostile outposts and their Scavengers. * Wearing the Privateer outfit in plain view of the pirates will have no effect on them. The outfit is specifically meant for the Privateers only, so the Pirates will still classify you as an enemy. * Occasionally, as a random event, the Pirates can be seen getting into a face-to-face confrontation with Hoyt's Privateers on the South Island airport. However, if the Pirates detect Jason, both Privateer and Pirate soldiers will attack him, regardless of what Jason is wearing. *Pirates can be found outside of Vaas's personal compound after Payback, but Rakyat warriors will spawn inside the compound. * Pirates do not seem to have a main spawn point, thus meaning they cannot be easily located, unless the player partakes in a WANTED: Dead mission. Until the player captures all of the outposts on the North Island, Pirates can, however, be found fairly frequently patrolling the roads and waterways. Some Pirates can also be found at the docks where the player rescues Oliver Carswell from the "Saving Oliver" mission. * Some pirates can be seen cleaning their weapons, drinking, and doing other things (such as urinating excessively). * If one listens to their dialogue, pirates will humorously tell of their sexually transmitted diseases caught from local prostitutes. * They will also complain about the heat and how sick they are of Rook Island, saying inter alia that the island and everyone on it "can burn in Hell" and that the Rebels can have the Island. They will occasionally say "somebody just fucking shoot me!", which is ironic since the player listening to the dialogue is likely to kill them. * Pirates are only occasionally seen sailing boats. "Pirate" is likely just a generic term used on the island for any member of Vaas's gang. * Pirates like strippers. Strippers are seen in the mission Payback, and some pirates say: "Whoever this is, it better be a stripper." when distracted with a rock thrown by the player. * In a random encounter, the player will find a seemingly dead pirate spread-eagled on the ground, but upon closer inspection, he will get up and try to kill you. It is likely that this is a glitch. * Pirates also seem to enjoy hot sauce. When there are some pirates sitting around a spit roast, one will often say, "Everything here tastes like crap without hot sauce.", or, "Who the fuck used all the hot sauce?" * Their dialogue is referenced to during an Armed Escort mission in Far Cry 4, where, upon completion (delivering medicine), the Truck driver will say "Thank God. Now the soldiers will stop complaining about how it burns when they piss". The burning piss line, “It burns like a mother when I piss, should’ve used a rubber (condom)!”, is commonly heard among patrolling pirates. * They will sometimes meet up with the Privateers, a random place on the South Island, sometimes they will try to provoke the Privateers and make them shoot them, by saying things like "I'm not scared of you, Soldierboy." and "C'mon give it to me, Soldierboy," to which a Privateer may answer "Take it easy, we’re on the same side." This shows that they are not fearful of the Privateers. This can be watched here (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qm7FjuvbW7s) * They have similar behaviour to the Royal Army in Far Cry 4. * Sometimes, Pirate (except for Heavy Gunners) can be heard shouting "You are in for a world of pain!". This could be an Easter egg reference to the movie character Walter Sobchak's quote "You are entering a world of pain!" from the movie The Big Lebowski. Quotes Note: Most of these quotes are only said by Pirate Chargers, Assaulters, Defenders, Berserkers, RPG-7s and Snipers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" - When being suppressed by Jason Brody or the Rakyat "You're mine, shithead!"- When attacking Jason Brody or the Rakyat "Charge! Hahaha!" - When advancing towards Jason Brody or the Rakyat "Watch me take him down!" - When attacking "Here comes the boom!" - When throwing a grenade "Where's that sniper?!" - When missing a sniper shot "Stop shooting, motherfucker!" - When hearing a gunshot "Stop me, motherfucker, stop me!" - When shooting "What was that sound?" - When hearing a rock "Where’s that son of a bitch?" - When searching for Jason "We lost him! Start looking!" - When searching for Jason "Search the area!" - When searching for Jason "When I find you, I'm going to gut you!" - When searching for Jason "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" - When searching for Jason "I'm going to find you!" - When searching for Jason "Help me find him!" - When searching for Jason "I'm gonna find you and kill you!" - When searching for Jason "You better show yourself!" - When searching for Jason "I'll get him this time." - When searching for Jason "Holy fuck!" - When seeing a pirate get shot "Holy fucking shit!" - When seeing a pirate get shot "Oh shit, is that a body?" - When finding another dead pirate "I'm gonna fuck someone up for killing him." - When finding another dead pirate. "So much blood..." - When finding another dead pirate. "Find whoever did this!" - When finding another dead pirate. "He killed my friend, I'll kill him!" - When finding another dead pirate. "I can't believe I lost him! Motherfucker!" - After losing sight of Jason "It burns like a mother when I piss, should've used a rubber (condom)." - While idle "Too damn hot...! Somebody, just fucking shoot me!"- While idle "I think that water gave me the cramp!" - While idle "Get a job, get a job... Shut up, bitch! I'm the man here." - While idle "I'm sick of this place. This island, and everyone on it can burn in hell!" - While idle "Fucking rebels, let them keep this shithole." - While idle "Fuck. This. Heat!" - While idle "I'm getting bored now." - When searching for Jason "It's hot..." - While idle "I hate it here."- While idle "This place is getting a little too crazy, even for me." - When idle "A cold beer; that’d be nice." - When idle "What a dump." - When idle "Fucking bugs!" - When idle "They don't pay me enough to put up with this crap!"- When idle "I can't believe you got me..." - When dying "I can't believe, that Californian cunt got me..." - When dying "Fuck you, Snow White..." - When dying "Snow White, what a fucking joke..." - When dying. "Jason, you're a dead man..." - When dying "Where the fuck did you learn that, Snow White..." - When dying "I can't die..." - When dying "I could have killed you..." - When dying "Please, no...!" - When dying "Don't let me die..." - When dying "Jason, you asshole..." - When dying "He's gone. Fucking Snow White was just here." - When losing Jason "Don't make me come looking for you." - When losing Jason "He disappeared!" - When losing Jason "Damn, I lost him!" - When losing Jason "You are not getting away from me, Snow White." - When searching for Jason "You think you are smart, Snow White?! Losing me like that!" - When searching for Jason "Keep hiding, bitch; I'll find you!" - When searching for Jason "Find him! Don't let him get away like you did last time!" - When searching for Jason "We will not lose him again! Find him!" - When searching for Jason "Yo Jason, you can't hide from me, man." - When searching for Jason "Here Brody, Brody." - When searching for Jason "Come out Snow White, I won’t hurt you." - When searching for Jason "You can’t hide from me, Snow White." - When searching for Jason Gallery 1280px-Flag of the United States.svg 20171212192948875.jpg|The Flag of Vaas’s pirates as seen in game Pirates.png|In Survival Guide Assaulter 1.JPG|Pirate Assaulter Pirate Assaulter Elite.jpg|Pirate Assaulter Elite Pirate Assaulter Boss.jpg|Pirate Assaulter Boss Berserker 1.PNG|Pirate Berserker Pirate Berserker Boss-0.jpg|Pirate Berserker Boss Pirate Charger.png|Pirate Charger Defender 1.PNG|Pirate Defender Pirate Defender Boss.jpg|Pirate Defender Boss Pirate Defender VIP 2.jpg|Pirate Defender VIP 2 Pirate Defender VIP 3.jpg|Pirate Defender VIP 3 Heavy Gunner.PNG|Pirate Heavy Gunner Molotov Thrower 1.PNG|Pirate Molotov Thrower RPG Shooter 1.PNG|Pirate RPG Shooter Pirate RPG Shooter Boss.jpg|Pirate RPG Shooter Boss Sniper 1.PNG|Pirate Sniper Pirate Sniper Elite.jpg|Pirate Sniper Boss Pirate Sniper Boss.jpg|Pirate Sniper Elite/VIP 2 ru:Пираты Вааса Category:Factions Category:Enemy Factions Category:Far Cry 3 Factions